ついに、花が咲いた。
by sougihime
Summary: [Onakatomi no Yoshinobu Poem] Like the guard's fires kept at the imperial gateway, burning through the night. Dull in ashes through the day, is the love aglow in me. [Zanakurou/Reader]


（人´∀`*）**I love Zanakurou a lot.**

**:: The "Kawara no Sadaijin" Poem ::**

河原左大臣

みちのくの  
しのぶもぢずり  
誰故に  
乱れそめにし  
我ならなくに

**Disclaimer :: I own nothing.**

* * *

**ついに、花が咲いた。****  
[ this love confuses me, yet I still couldn't let it go. ]**

* * *

He had always struck you as an odd fellow. No; you weren't saying that in regards to his feminine upbringing—he's a _kabuki _actor, so that was to be expected—but his personality in general. Mysterious, mischievous, yet... somehow it had such a _strange _accent to it that you could not help but to be swiped into his pace; into his... world. He was an enigma; that was the only thing you could say about him for sure.

_"Are you close to him, (F/N)?"_

How are you supposed to answer the question, if you don't even know him as much as people thought you do?

* * *

"Ah, there you are, (L/N)-san." A meek, soft voice called you from behind. You didn't even have to turn around—and so you didn't—to know who it was whom called you. That kind of voice that could fool all people; only _he _has it.

"Ichikawa-kun," You replied, eyes still fixated on the phone on your hands, "Anything I can help you with?"

"I see you're... busy mailing someone." He commented, as he sauntered closer towards you. You could feel his eyes on your phone screen. Oh well, it's not like you need some privacy or anything.

"Yes, uh, no. Well..."

"...Which is it?" He chortled.

"I'm not busy, actually. I was only checking the forum thread I frequent," You admitted, "There's quite a discussion right now."

"Hmm?" He uttered, his interests clearly piqued, "What is it about?"

"I thought you've heard of it already. It was a rather famous topic at school as well, after all." Your tone honestly didn't sound like you're surprised about him not knowing.

"Ah, well, I was always late when it comes to these types of things, wasn't I?" He spoke, "I thought you knew me well, (L/N)-san."

"You think so?" You said, your right hand twirling stray locks of your hair, "I guess I haven't had that much practice, then."

Zanakurou laughed, this time without any restraints. You decided to turn around, only to be met by his deep red eyes, and a smile.

"You're very interesting, after all," He stated, "I'd never grow bored talking with you."

Despite being a bit flustered, you put up an indifferent, if not a bit taunting front, "I'm flattered," you said, "Because you interest me too, very muc h so."

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual," he said, almost jokingly. "On a serious note, though, what is the thread about?"

"I'm not sure if you like these kinds of things, but it's about the legend of a flower field," You explained, "Apparently, a couple—who loved each other dearly—kissed there. The man was dying; he had an incurable disease. And, just as any cliches have it, he died on the woman's arms."

"...And?"

"Well, they say the woman died there too, for whatever reason it was. Then... well, they say their remains turned into a flower field. And so, if you kissed the one you loved the most there, you're sure to be with them forever."

"That was quite a... if I may say, _weird _legend."

"It is, and that was also why it's very popular," You nodded, "A few people claimed they've seen the field, but I'm pretty sure they're merely internet trolls."

"I see..."

You flipped your phone close, "So, what were you here for?"

"Mm... It doesn't matter now," He replied, "I'll be heading home now."

"I see. Well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, (L/N)-san."

* * *

"(L-L/N)-senpai, I—"

"I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings."

"But..."

"Please, say no more."

"...O-okay..." He was on the verge of tears, you noted, this timid underclassman of yours, "S-see you again, then, (L/N)-senpai..." Before he even finished his line, he had turned around and scrambled away.

You sighed; he had dropped the chocolate that was supposed to be given to you. Now, should you give it back to him, or just keep it?

Really, Valentine's Day was always full of troubles.

"Firm as always, (L/N)-san," A voice remarked, "And quite harsh, at that."

You sighed, "Says you, Ichikawa-kun," you said, "I wonder how many hopefuls you've turned down today."

"I'm surprised you noticed." He replied, a smile etched on his lips.

You rolled your eyes, as you shook the chocolate box on your hand in boredom, "Besides, I thought today was supposed to be the day a _girl _confesses her love to a _guy._ Not the other way around."

"Is that so?" he said, "I thought any way is fine, as long as the feeling's honest and true."

"Surprisingly, you're quite romantic," You remarked, "Are you expecting a chocolate from me, too?"

"Well, who knows?" He replied, an amused smile on his face, "Or... perhaps you're expecting one from me?"

You laughed, "Don't be ridiculous," you said, "Even if I'm expecting one, I'm sure I won't get any."

"Oh, is that true?"

Perhaps it was just you, or was his voice full of irk?

* * *

When you opened your shoe locker the next day, you weren't expecting a sleek, white envelope inside.

**[ meet me ]**

...was the only thing written inside, in neat, almost calligraphy-like hand writing. How were you going to meet this person, if you don't know _where—_

Wait, maybe you _do _know.

If the racing of your heart was anything to go by, that is.

* * *

The school was almost void of any living thing, when you finally reached the room. It was a room with white, clean sliding door. _"Flower Arrangement Club", _the sign says.

"Well then, I wonder if my hunch is true."

Slowly, you slid the door open, revealing none other than Ichikawa Zanakurou—it was honestly not really surprising.

"Ah, you came," he said, as he gestured for you to come in.

"You sounded as though you _knew _I'll come."

"Because I do," He almost immediately replied, surprising even you. "I do... know that you know me well."

"I—"

"Ah, why does love distract my thoughts,

Disordering my will.

I'm like the pattern on the cloth

Of Michinoku hill,—

All in confusion still."

His voice interrupted your words, and you looked at him in confusion. What did he just spout? Really, he's the number one weird person in your life.

"Ichikawa-kun, what..."

"The fourteenth _Hyakunin Isshu, _'Kawara no Sadaijin'. The poem, that which summed up my feelings." He said, looking up to the ceiling, his eyes full of melancholy.

"Ichi-"

"(L/N)-sa—"

"...Ichikawa-kun," You said, interrupting him, "I never knew you were this sentimental."

He tried to sound like he's joking, but it was less than convincing, "I've always been," said he, "That I even let it go between me and my _kabuki _performance. I've been doing less than well these days."

Honestly, you didn't know how to respond.

"It took me a year to realize my feelings," he chortled, "I'm such a slowpoke."

"I'm sure you are," you finally replied, "But that makes it the two of us."

Zanakurou immediately looked up towards you—a blushing mess—, his eyes wide in surprise, "What—"

You rummaged through your bag, and brought out a box. Immediately, you threw it towards an unsuspecting Zanakurou—although he did manage catch it in time before it hits his face. With a blush, you said to him, "Are you _actually _expecting me to repeat what I've said?"

"..." He looked at you with a soft expression, as he said, "Not really."

"I'm glad you-"

In an instant, a neatly wrapped box—completely different from your plain, white ones you threw at him earlier—was in front of your eyes. "...'Great minds think alike', don't you think?" Zanakurou said, "Happy belated Valentine's Day."

You mock-choked, "That was cheesy, coming from you," you took the box, "So, are we gonna seal the deal with a kiss?" You were joking, actually.

"If you want to?" Zanakurou said, his tone changing to that of a seductive man.

"Oh come on," You said, "Here? Not in the legendary flower field?"

Zanakurou laughed, "Do you really think we need such a lame field to make sure we're together forever?"

You sighed, "_Lame _field, huh? But indeed, you got a point there."

"So, come here," he said, "Closer."

You came closer, and closer.

"Hmm... this doesn't quite fit the 'true love' scenario," Zanakurou remarked, "Do you want me to declare my love for you?"

This time, it was your turn to laugh, "We don't even fit the hero and heroine criterias, Ichi—no, Zanakurou."

He leaned down to see you face to face, as he said, "That's true, too," and kissed your lips.

When he broke the sweet kiss, you were already a blushing mess. "You're really cute," said he, "But you've got to be more careful around me, you know?"

Trying to regain your composure, you said, "What? Are you going to eat me or something?"

Zanakurou looked at you with an expression you can't quite decipher, his voice seductive, "I'm a 'lion' _and _a man_, _you know, (F/N)? That's the worst combination," he said, as he reached for your hand and kissed it, "I just _might '_eat' you for real."

**fin.**


End file.
